


Эффект бабочки

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [33]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Дана Бан расставил все точки над «i», пора двигаться дальше
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Мибблы R — NC-17





	Эффект бабочки

Хр-русть! 

Ясон, не моргая, смотрел на неприятное мокрое месиво органики, ещё недавно бывшее… Впрочем, чем бы оно ни было несколько минут назад, идентифицировать это существо по жалким неопрятным останкам не представлялось возможным. Рики не оставил ни единого шанса на опознание.

— И что это? — спокойно произнёс Ясон, автоматически нажимая кнопку вызова фурнитура.

— Бабочка. Была, пока я её не раздавил.

— Это имеет какой-нибудь смысл?

— Всё имеет смысл, Ясон, — дёрнул плечами Рики, — тебе ли не знать. 

— И? — голос по-прежнему звучал ровно, без недовольства и какой-либо заинтересованности, будто размазывание по полу насекомых — обычное дело.

Рики прикусил губу, задумчиво разглядывая Ясона: «Поймёт? Или подумает, что мне после Дана Бан мозги отшибло? Может, пока не поздно, к шутке всё свести: ну прикололся от скуки, с кем не бывает, я же человек, в отличие от?» 

Фурнитур появился очень кстати. Пока он наводил в кабинете девственную чистоту, Рики прикидывал, как поступить. Хотя что тут прикидывать? Он никогда не боялся рисковать, тем более когда дело касалось его будущего. После Дана Бан, очнувшись в медицинской капсуле, Рики со всей ясностью осознал: будущего с Ясоном хотелось. Только вот представить его в реалиях Амои никак не получалось. 

Как оказалось, это не проблема — совместное будущее выстраивалось потихоньку, и даже вполне себе успешно, а вот их отношения с Ясоном словно застыли в стазисе. Рики не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за плечами постоянно маячит тень прошлого — заглядывает в лицо, заставляя сомневаться, путается под ногами, подзуживая: «А помниш-шь?», и тянет назад в бесперспективное противостояние. 

Что было между ним и Ясоном до Дана Бан? Одержимость, болезненная зависимость, извращённая любовь, похожая на поле битвы, где выигравших нет и никогда не будет. Тупик. Рики давно хотел избавиться от тени прошлого, но задушевные разговоры и выяснение отношений никогда не были его коньком. 

Как всегда, помог Катце. Стоило намекнуть ему на проблему, как на следующий день брокер выдал:

— Включи мозги, Рики, ты же сообразительный. Не можешь объясниться словами через рот, действуй иначе. Ты какую историю мне недавно пересказывал, помнишь? По-омнишь, — с нажимом повторил, в ответ на кивок. — А я завтра получаю большую партию живых бабочек для господина Лагата. Он планирует всех удивить пафосным шоу в Парфии, — и замолчал, едва сдерживая хитрую улыбку. 

— А одной бабочкой меньше, одной больше — какая нахер разница, — Рики подхватил мысль моментально, — пусть попробуют пересчитать. 

— Бинго! — Катце открыл на комме информацию о заказе и подмигнул. — Дерзай, боец. Доставка — на тебе. 

Как Рики и предполагал, с кражей бабочки сложностей не возникло. «Интересно, сколько баллов за стиль Ясон поставил бы мне сейчас?», — подумал он, вспоминая, как филигранно умыкнул хрупкое насекомое. Волнение как-то сразу улеглось, успокоившись мудрой кересской поговоркой: «Лучше сделать и один раз пожалеть, чем не сделать и всю жизнь себя изводить». 

Рики удобно умостился в кресле напротив Ясона и миролюбиво продолжил: 

— Ты же в курсе, что мы с Катце готовим к аукциону очередную партию бумажных книг со старой Земли. И для тебя не секрет, что моё предложение прикладывать перевод хотя бы к некоторым экземплярам принесло хорошую прибыль — раритеты с таким бонусом улетели за тройную цену. 

Ясон мысленно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Рики искромётно описывал встречу с пожилым учёным-лингвистом с планеты Харн. Тот едва не скончался от счастья, когда ему предложили переводить литературное наследие предков-землян, да ещё и за приличное вознаграждение. В сравнении с полученной прибылью цена за перевод была просто смехотворной, жаль только, что высокой производительностью пожилой учёный не блистал. Ясон кивнул Рики — мол, помню и ценю — и замер, показывая, что готов слушать дальше. 

— Мне попадались очень интересные экземпляры раритетов. Я сужу по переводам, конечно, поскольку только начал изучать один из самых распространенных в древности земных языков, — Рики довольно улыбнулся в ответ на удивлённый и уважительный взгляд Ясона (что, не ожидал от простого монгрела?) и продолжил. — Вот недавно наткнулся на книгу… Кажется, Рэй Брэдбери — да, точно. Он описал занятный опыт. Суть его в том, что, убив какую-нибудь тварюшку из далёкого прошлого, изменяешь своё будущее. И чем крупнее тварюшка, тем больше изменений. 

— Это очевидно. И?

Рики пытался прочитать Ясона. Увы, безрезультатно. Тот по-прежнему мало чем отличался от ледяной статуи. 

«Может, действительно не понимает намёков? Или включил сволочного Айсмена в отместку за мой вчерашний взбрык? А нечего было приказывать. Я не собака, чтобы по команде — к ноге, да ещё при посторонних. Правда, отмороженным на всю голову Ясон вроде не выглядел. Может, не приказывал, а громко просил? Хер поймёшь этого блонди! А надо». 

Рики вздохнул, отгоняя негативные мысли и намереваясь всё-таки закончить разговор. Видимо, он переоценил человеческую составляющую мозга Ясона, а может, недооценил — кто знает? 

— Ну, если тебе очевидно, не буду парить подробностями. Короче, один чудак, который отправился на машине времени в доисторическое прошлое планеты, случайно сошёл там с антигравитационной тропы и раздавил маленькую бабочку. Фишка в том, что когда он вернулся в своё настоящее, то вместо президента-демократа страной правил жестокий диктатор, а слова произносились и писались немного иначе. В глобальном масштабе фигня, конечно… 

— Что ты хочешь мне сказать? — миролюбиво прервал Ясон. — Скоро заседание Синдиката, давай ближе к делу. 

— Куда уж ближе, — натянуто процедил Рики, заводясь с пол-оборота. — Я. Убил. Бабочку. Что твоему запредельному айкью непонятно? — со злостью выплюнул он в лицо Ясону. 

Резко вскочив с кресла, он рванул из кабинета, мысленно матеря себя за глупую затею, и от души хлопнул дверью. 

— Долбоебизм какой-то, — раздражённо ворчал Рики, шагая в свою комнату. — Как же трудно с этим блонди.

А Ясон сидел в кабинете и довольно улыбался. Всё он понимал, и запредельный айкью был ни при чём. Ясон тоже изменился. Не очеловечился, нет, но научился смотреть на многие вещи иначе. И ещё чётко понимал, что Рики ему необходим — как важный элемент в картине жизни, без которого она не будет гармоничной, как часть собственного тела, без которой оно не будет совершенным. Ясон не понимал, почему Рики не видит изменений и постоянно оглядывается на прошлое, ведь Дана Бан расставил всё по своим местам. 

Он задал этот вопрос Катце, но тот пожал плечами: «Просто нужно говорить о своих чувствах и переживаниях, но вам это не свойственно по понятным причинам, а Рики не умеет. Вы те, кто вы есть, исходите из этого, господин Ясон. Вы сильны в политических интригах и обладаете изощрённым умом. Если вы любите Рики, найдите способ подтолкнуть его. Чтобы он сам сделал первый шаг и всё понял». 

Ясон подталкивал — незаметно, осторожно. И хотя эскапада с размазыванием насекомого по полу сначала удивила, её замысел стал понятен, едва Рики заговорил о смысле. Значит, сегодняшняя ночь снимет большинство вопросов в их отношениях. 

Ясон вызвал фурнитура, чтобы тот помог переодеться к заседанию Синдиката. «Надеюсь, оно не затянется», — подумал он, выходя из апартаментов. 

***

Рики стоял у панорамного окна и бездумно смотрел на огни Танагуры. Он будто впал в оцепенение, растворяясь в полумраке и тишине гостиной. Звук шагов прокрался в сознание и выдернул в реальность, но Рики не обернулся. Лишь удивился немного, что Ясон не подошёл, а остановился где-то посредине зала и хранил молчание. Изучал? Любовался? Злился? Рики поёжился от физически ощутимого взгляда и вздрогнул, услышав тихое: «Раздевайся». А вдогонку — почти приказ: «Нет, не поворачивайся!» 

Ясон долго любовался обнажённым телом, не решаясь нарушить совершенную картину — гармонично сложенный силуэт на фоне ночной Танагуры. Сбросив с себя одежду, он подошёл к Рики и прижал его грудью к окну. Тот судорожно выдохнул, но не попытался вырваться, только повернул голову и бросил через плечо: «Здесь?» 

Ясон промолчал. Провёл губами по смуглой шее, отошёл на шаг, дёрнул Рики за плечо, заставляя развернуться и прижаться спиной к окну, накрыл ладонями его лицо и зажмурился.  
То, что произошло дальше, ударило Рики под дых. Пальцы Ясона очерчивали брови, мягко сминали приоткрытые губы, скользили по скулам к подбородку, невесомо ощупывая каждую складку и шрам, останавливались, ласково поглаживая, и снова начинали свой бережный бег по лицу. Это было так по-человечески, что Рики хотелось скулить и целовать совершенные руки — Ясон словно кожу с него сдирал своей невыносимой нежностью. А потом открыл глаза, и всё закончилось. 

Жадный, хищный взгляд полыхал холодным огнём рагоновой бездны: будь хоть трижды Ваджрой — всё равно сгоришь дотла. Золотые волосы хлестнули Рики жгучими плетями, пальцы впились в его бёдра хваткой голодного зверя и подкинули вверх, словно играя с зазевавшейся добычей, а потом медленно насадили на член. 

Рики резко запрокинул голову, с громким стуком впечатавшись в окно, но не почувствовал боли: она была — ничто в сравнении с той, что взрез _а_ ла внутренности. Хотелось вдохнуть, но воздух смешался с криком в густой удушающий коктейль и застрял в горле. 

Гладкий холод окна внезапно остудил спину, а грудь — прохладная кожа Ясона. Секунда — и тот жадно впился в губы собственническим поцелуем, сжимая пальцами набухшие соски. 

«Сука», — взрывалось у Рики в голове, когда сознание плыло от нехватки воздуха. «Сука», — когда пробивало уже привычной болью от ритмичных толчков. «Ну какая же ты сука», — когда штырило, как после бутылки палёного стаута, от ласковых — «ласковых, бля!» — надавливаний и поглаживаний чувствительных точек. 

Ясон отклонился назад, облизал ладонь и сомкнул её кольцом на члене Рики. Губы тронула тень улыбки, зажигая в глазах совсем другой огонь. Он гипнотизировал, клеймил и подавлял синевой, сгустившейся до цвета сумеречного неба, но не излучал смертельную опасность. 

Секс стал тягучим и плавным, как на качелях — Ясон даже не входил в Рики полностью, одной рукой поддерживая его под бёдра, второй — изматывающе медленно надрачивая член. И только перед самым оргазмом сорвался, жёстко врываясь в изнемогающее тело.

Рики повис на Ясоне расслабленным кулём, пытаясь отдышаться после крышесносного секса, и едва не пропустил мимо сознания шёпот на ухо.

— Знаешь, я тоже раздавил бабочку. Сразу после Дана Бан. Я думал, ты заметишь.

Ебанутый блонди! Всё он понял, всё просчитал и… спланировал? Рики скрипнул зубами: «А по-человечески поговорить было нельзя? Хотя да, «по-человечески» — не наш вариант. 

— Ладно, я тебя понял, — выдохнул он в шею Ясона и зарылся руками в его волосы: это всегда успокаивало — пропускать сквозь пальцы золотистые пряди. — Знаешь, что я думаю? Делать шаги навстречу — не наш вариант. Наш — вместе смотреть в одну сторону и идти рядом в одном направлении. 

Рики замолчал, облизал пересохшие губы и со смешком добавил: 

— Взявшись за руки — в закат. Прикольная картинка, да? 

— Не знаю, — улыбнулся Ясон, — моё воображение не настолько буйное. Но в любом случае, наш закат будет очень нескоро. 

— Я на это надеюсь, — хрипло выдавил Рики и повернулся к окну. 

Тень прошлого недовольно рыкнула и растаяла в ночных огнях Танагуры. Рики мысленно помахал ей рукой и удовлетворённо улыбнулся.


End file.
